


Once Upon a Time Season 5: Rumple Wakes Belle AU

by DeviousPeep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPeep/pseuds/DeviousPeep
Summary: An alternate version to the Once Upon a Time fifth season finale where Rumplestiltskin would successfully wake Belle from her sleeping curse, via true love's kiss.





	Once Upon a Time Season 5: Rumple Wakes Belle AU

Over at Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, a sleeping Belle remains on the bed in the back room. Rumplestiltskin sits next to her, caressing her motionless hand as he looks down at her. "Oh, Belle," he says, staring at her in sadness. The love for his comatose wife shows as he contemplates his next move of action. The kiss of true love from her father had failed, and the only possible choice left is for the Dark One to finally let go of his power once and for all. His mind is finally made up though, and he says, "I love you…" With that, Rumplestiltskin leans in and plants a kiss of true love on Belle’s lips. A burst of light spreads throughout the room and outside, circulating the pawn shop. The kiss of love is so true that it spreads across the entirety of the town.

Inside the Blanchard Loft sits Snow and David, with Prince Neal sleeping in a crib nearby. They see the burst of light.

At the Storybrooke Cemetery, Regina plants flowers on Robin Hood's grave, with Zelena standing a few feet away from her, holding her daughter. They see the burst of light.

Flash to Emma, Hook and Henry in a booth at Granny’s Diner, with Granny about to serve them a meal. They see the burst of light… and Granny drops the tray in shock.

Back at the pawn shop, there is a moment of silence. Rumple looks down on his beloved beauty, and suddenly her eyes shoot open and she lets out a gasp. Belle has now awoken; she is back to the world. She knows what has just happened; she knows what this means. She looks up at her husband, the love of her life, and exclaims, "Rumple…" She gets up from the bed and immediately embraces the now, once again, ex-Dark One and passionately kisses him. As they continue this, focus turns to the Dark One's dagger that sits nearby. In an instant, the knife that once read "Rumplestiltskin" shatters into pieces, and disappears into a puff of smoke, officially obliterating the Darkness forever.


End file.
